Growing Up: The Adventures of an Old Married Couple
by 0xfordComma
Summary: A series of oneshots of Wendy and Peter's life after Peter decides he wants to stay in the real world and grow up with Wendy, and includes the occasional visit to Neverland. Each chapter depicts the two at a different stage in their relationship. 2003movieverse.
1. Rainy Days

A series of oneshots of Wendy and Peter's life after Peter decides he wants to stay in the real world with Wendy, and includes the occasional visit to Neverland. Each chapter depicts Peter and Wendy at a different stage in their relationship. So they could be teenagers in one chapter, and married and living on their own in another. It shouldn't be too confusing; I try to make their ages apparent without outright saying them. Set in modern London.

_**Chapter 1: Rainy Days**_

**WENDY'S POV**

The rain had been pouring down relentlessly for the past three days now, and it didn't show any signs of stopping. Most of the roads were closed and school had been canceled for the past few days. If we're stuck inside any longer, I just might lose my mind.

I sigh, listening to the rhythmic drops of water hitting the roof of our apartment, and look out the window.

"Your turn, Peter," I say, already bored with the game of chess Peter and I were playing. A strong gust of wind passes by, and I watch with interest at an umbrella flies out of someone's hands.

When I don't hear a response from Peter, I turn my focus back to him, only to find him asleep, his chin resting on his hand.

"Peter!" I shout, causing him to jump, startled.

"What? I didn't do it!"

I roll my eyes.

"I'm glad you're awake" I say dryly. "Do you want to finish this game or what?" Peter glances at the game board on the floor, then at his only two pieces remaining, and then at my six pieces. He wrinkles his face in disgust.

"No. I'm bored. Let's go do something outside," he says when an idea occurs to him. "We could go to the park!" His face lights up.

I shake my head. "Look outside." Peter turns his head to look out the window at the rain coming down in torrents. His face falls.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"You know," he begins, "in Neverland we never had this problem…" he says, a smile tugging at his mouth.

"No. Peter, we can't go back _now_, I have work tomorrow and you _know _we always end up visiting for longer than we intended to," I say sternly before adding, "And you have lessons with your kids tomorrow, remember?"

Peter was a fencing instructor at a nearby camp. He worked with kids, teaching them the standard fencing techniques along with a few other techniques he invented himself during his time in Neverland.

"Aw Wendy, I'm sure they'll understand, " he says, his eyes sparkling.

"Maybe, but I'm sure their parents, who are _paying _for the lessons, might not be so understanding," I point out.

"Hmph." He crosses his arms and turns away from me. "You're no fun, you know that?"

His face is so childish I can't help laughing.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway."

Peter slowly turns back to me, his pout turning into a smile. The sound of the rain on the roof becomes louder.

"Yeah. I do."

I blush despite myself, and then he smirks, that mischievous smile back on his face.

"Does that mean we can go to Neverland?" he chirps hopefully.

I laugh, seeing right through his plan. Five years together and he thinks I still can't figure out when he's trying to charm his way into getting something he wants. Idiot.

"No we can't. Now shut up and make your move," I say cheerfully, pointing back at the chess game.

Peter pouts. "Fine." He moves his pawn once to the left, leaning back and crossing his arms proudly. I realize my king is only one space away.

"Checkmate." Peter grins.

I blink. "Cheater! You cheated!" I yell, throwing a bishop at him. He ducks, the piece flying over his head and hitting the wall behind him. He comes back up, still grinning.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway." The rain outside stops.

I scowl.

"Yeah. I do."

**AN:** It's kind of short, and it's mostly dialogue, but I just wanted to capture that immature banter between them haha. I'll have the next chapter up soon! Thank you for reading, please leave a review below, I'll love you forever if you do ^-^


	2. An Unlikely Pet

_A series of oneshots of Wendy and Peter's life after Peter decides he wants to stay in the real world with Wendy, and includes the occasional visit to Neverland. Each chapter depicts Peter and Wendy at a different stage in their relationship. So they could be teenagers in one chapter, and married and living on their own in another. It shouldn't be too confusing; I try to make their ages apparent without outright saying them. Set in modern London._

**Chapter 2: An Unlikely Pet**

**PETER'S POV**

We're walking out of the movie theatre when I see it. Sitting in a worn-out cardboard box on the side of the street, it's chewing on what appears to be the remains of an old sock. Its fur is matted in places and its neck is unsurprisingly devoid of any sort of identification. It's a scruffy little thing, I can tell, its little paws struggling to itch parts of its head. I'm pretty sure it hasn't had a bath since the Industrial Revolution.

And it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life.  
Apart from Wendy, that is.

I run across the street and pick it up in my arms, surprised at how light it feels. Its eyes widen in surprise but allow me to hold it. I think it's too absorbed in finishing his sock to care about me right now anyway.

"Wendy, look! Isn't he cute?" I say when Wendy catches up with me. Her eyes squint at the creature and turn back to me, giving me an all too familiar look of disapproval.

"No. No no _no_." She steps back, shaking her head. "I know that look on your face, Peter. I know what you're thinking and absolutely _not._" She crosses her arms the way she does when she thinks she's being assertive.

I frown.

"But Wendy! He's sitting on the street, all alone! We _have _to take him in." I stand up a little straighter and add with a firm voice, "I believe it is our _moral obligation_ to help this poor animal."

"Oh?" Wendy's eyebrows raise, skeptical. "Is that so? And what exactly would_ you_ know about moral obligation?" She smirks at me.

"Alright, fine. You caught me. But you have to admit he's adorable." To prove my point I shove him in Wendy's face, making sure she sees the side that isn't ridden with fleas. I grin.

"Ugh, get that thing away from me." She takes a few steps back and crosses her arms. "Really, Peter, I don't think it's such a good idea. He looks really unhealthy." Her eyes peer at the creature in a mixture of disgust and distrust. She's about to say something else when she stops.

"Peter. Hold on a second. _What even is it?"_

"What do you mean?"

"Is it a dog? It doesn't look like a dog. It's definitely not a cat. Maybe a possum? Or a large rat? It could be a small kangaroo. Oh my God Peter I think we've discovered an alien." Her eyes widen.

She's rambling. She always does this. It's one of those things that happen when she's nervous or doesn't understand something. I don't think she's aware of it when she's doing it, but I find it adorable.

"What?" I laugh. I can never keep these animal names straight. Back in Neverland, our creatures are much different. But I think about Wendy said and I look at the animal more closely, only to realize I don't actually know if I've ever seen anything like it before.

"You're right, Wendy! We've discovered an alien!" I jump and down, causing the animal to jump out of my arms and back into the cardboard box. It's sitting in the box again now, huddled under some old newspapers and a couple of beer cans. I peer in the box, and I can tell that it's scared and a little cold. It's eyes are wide open and it's just barely shivering.

"Come on, little guy, let's get you home," I say, carrying him out once more and putting him half in my sweater. I look toward Wendy, silently asking for permission. It's quiet for a while as I'm waiting for a response, and I almost think she's going to refuse again when-

"Fine," she sighs.

I cheer.

"But you're going to be responsible for cleaning up after it," she says.

I nod enthusiastically.

"And walking it."

Fine. No, you know what? _Great. _I nod again.

"And it's not sleeping inside the house."

I think can deal with that. Another nod.

"So?" she asks. "What are you naming it?"

I put my hand on my chin, deep in thought.

"I think I'll name it…Hook. For old time's sake."

Wendy smiles and turns away, beginning to walk down the street that leads back home. I walk beside her as Hook shuffles along behind us, making strange noises at mailboxes and growling at lampposts. When we finally reach our little apartment near the deli, I carry him into the house, setting my keys and my wallet down on the table.

"I think you're really gonna like it here, little buddy."

He proceeds to pee on our living room carpet.


End file.
